House of Cards
by Senie
Summary: Blair left The House and all of its inhabitants five years ago. But Boris has found her and has taken away the only thing in her life that matters anymore. But she's going to getting it back, and slit his throat in the process. Because no one trumps the Queen of Hearts. KaiOC.
1. Not Playing With A Full Deck

Chapter One – Not Playing With A Full Deck

It was a usually cloudy Tuesday night in the city of Beaverton, Oregon. But Blair wasn't surprised because it had been all day. Even though it was the end of July the peak temperature for the day had only been 76. She thought when she moved to the west coast she would be greeted by hot sunny days and breezy nights. Guess she should have done her research.

The tall, honey-blonde grabbed at her fitted, gray, leather jacket to try and keep the warmth in. But, alas it was only made for fashion and not function. As she crossed the empty Nordstrom parking lot, her white Marc Jacobs cork wedges clicked against the asphalt and she silently kicked herself for choosing to wear her strapless Chanel mint green summer dress to work instead of something that would have actually covered her freezing legs.

As Blair continued down the deserted aisle to the loan car that remained she admired the newly detailed, steel gray, 2010 Range Rover. The frame shined under the streetlight and the chrome wheels looked as new as the day she bought it. She had her career to thank for that beauty. But more so for the 100k salary that paid for it.

The blue-eyed, 24-year old had been promoted to Regional Manager two years ago, making her the youngest manager in company history. She had expected the promotion, however. She was the hardest working personal shopper on the west coast and her numbers proved that. Plus, you can't really come more recommended than when you hand in a personal letter from the CEO of one of the biggest import/export companies in the world: C&C Corporation.

Uncle Christianson really knew how to take care of family.

Thinking of her generous uncle made Blair reminiscent of her past. It has been five years since she had left The House and she missed it everyday. But her reasoning for leaving was far greater than any reason to stay.

This place was her home now. And even though she had to work past store closing a few nights a month, it was worth every second of it.

Some of Blair's high-end clients liked to shop privately through the store's collections. It was a pretentious move but when you have a Visa Black Card you pretty much call the shots. Tonight she had the pleasure of finding Mrs. Summer Horowitz a new wardrobe for her second honeymoon. The 28-year old ex-model had married 72-year old investment banker Harry Horowitz three months ago. So of course it was time for a second honeymoon.

She was a sweet girl, but every time she traveled to the lingerie section Blair had to try hard not to gag.

* * *

It was just about 12:20am when Blair pulled into the garage of her cottage styled house. As she walked through the back door, heels in hand, she immediately knew something was wrong. Although it was late, her house was too quiet. Her toned body quickly tightened as her senses went into overdrive. Silently, she moved through her hallways until she reached the spacious living room. Her body edged against the wall as she quickly noticed the body slumped on the couch.

It was the young body of her 18-year old baby sitter Jenny Downing. Her braided chestnut locks had come awkwardly loose and had covered her hunched neck. Blair knew she was asleep but also notice the unnatural position her body fell in. That was when she noticed the smell of coffee coming from her kitchen. Jenny sometimes brewed herself a cup when she was expecting Blair late. The college student was not accustomed to the strong French blend Blair kept in her cupboards and she would be bouncing off the walls by the time Blair arrived back home. So the fact that she was past out on her couch with a nearly empty cup in front of her on the table made the hairs on Blair's neck stand on end.

In a flash, the blonde reached into the turquoise opaque vase on the nearest wall shelf and pulled out a .22-Beretta pistol. She had discarded her shoes and purse long ago as she stealthily made her way to the elegant wood staircase. Every light upstairs was turned on, another red flag in Blair's mind. There was only one room that was of any importance to the 24-year old – the one at the end of the hall with the lavender B handing on the door. As she reached for the silver handle she wordlessly prayed to God that she would find a sleeping four year old behind that door.

Just as silently as she had made her way through the house, she opened the white door. As she had assumed, the lights were off. Her perfectly manicure hand reached to the left and felt the cool wall for the switch. As the florescent bulb filled the room with bright light Blair's voice hitched in her throat.

It was a picture perfect little girl's room. The walls were painted the same light lavender as the exterior door décor and were accented by white crown molding and baseboards. White lace curtains hung high above the windows and swept the floor, making the ceiling looking even higher than they actually were. Dolls and stuffed animals lined the multiple shelves and bookcases along the walls. And the small princess castle in the corner was put away and cleaned. Everything was in order.

Which was why it was so horribly wrong.

It was completely void of any life.

The little twin bed in the corner was as perfectly made as it had been that morning. Each fluffy, white pillow pristine and in its place.

Absent of a four-year-old girl.

Absent of _her_ four-year-old girl.

Blair felt like she couldn't breathe. There was no oxygen in her lungs and her sight was going out of focus. Her leather-clad shoulder hit the wall as her gun clamored to the floor. Time stood still. Her mind did not move, her eyes did not blink. She just slouched against the wall staring at the spot her daughter should have been asleep. As the stinging of tears pricked the back of her eyes she pushed the bile back down her throat. This kick started her brain to work again. And that was when she noticed the lined white piece of paper that almost blended in with her daughter's bedspread.

Large cursive handwriting covered the lines of the page. The writing was eerily familiar to the mother, making her stomach lurch again. Her throat burned with fear.

Her Majesty The Queen,

I love what you have done with the place. So sorry I missed you but your gorgeous girl is keeping me company. I shall keep an eye on her for you until my task for you is complete. Your dear old uncle has become more of a nuisance to me since you have departed his presence. Take care of that, will you. When I have full rule of the Cézanne Accord I will return sweet little Bridgette to you. Unharmed. Hope to see you soon your highness.

Your old friend,

Boris

This time Blair could not control the retching in her stomach. She barely made it into the hallway bathroom before the contents of her stomach were spilled into the porcelain bowl. Hot tears streamed down her make-up covered cheeks but she couldn't wipe them away. As she held her long honey curls at the nape of her neck she felt as if her chest was caving in.

He had found her. He had found _them_. The one person she prayed that would never figure out she was still alive had found her.

She stayed like that for what seemed like hours: hunched over against the toilet, sweat covering her forehead and neck. But she needed to move. Jenny was still unconscious downstairs and she had to come up with a plan.

* * *

"Jenny, time to wake up sleepy head"

The young brunette on the couch jolted awake at the sound of the motherly voice. Before she could move from her position, a gorgeous woman was in front of her smiling kindly.

Her long, sun kissed blonde hair was slightly curled and in a high ponytail, pushed back from her face at the back of her head. Her usually made up face was void of any cosmetics giving her a fresh, clean look. Her large azure eyes had a gray sheen in the low light shining into the room from the kitchen. And her coral cupid arrow lips looked as if they were painted on her face.

She looked just as beautiful as any other night Jenny babysat for her.

She was the essence of glamorous, always up on the latest trends and wearing the highest fashions; all while raising a four-year-old daughter by herself. She was definitely what the college aged girl aspired to be, let alone in 24 years.

"Oh my goodness, Bailey I am so sorry! I don't know how I feel asleep. I even made a pot of coffee for myself. I am sooo sor-" the tall woman in front of her addressed as Bailey cut her off before she continued her babbling.

"Jenny, Jenny its ok. It's late. I already checked on Bridgette and she's asleep upstairs. You better get back to the dorms."

As the teenager peeled herself from the couch she couldn't help but notice her employer was already changed out of her work attire and into navy Juicy Couture sweats and a ribbed white tank.

As she embarrassingly walked to the front entrance, she was handed a check for her time. "Oh, and Jenny I forgot to tell you that Bridgette and I are taking a vacation next week to see some family in the UK. We'll be gone for quite a while so if you don't hear from me…" The mother trailed off implying that she wouldn't be earning any babysitting money any time soon.

The shorter brunette smiled and nodded her head, "Ok just call me when you get back, goodnight!"

The door was shut and the kind façade fell.

Here, she was known as Bailey Efforte.

A single mom from Tampa, Florida who got pregnant in high school by a deadbeat jock head who was going nowhere with his life. She moved to the west coast dreaming of something more than what her small town lifestyle could give her. She had no family, no friends and no money. She was looking to start over in the city of Portland.

Sounded like the beginning of a bad romance book but it's the best she could do. Considering Blair Cooper was presumably dead, she had to create a new identity. Another thing that was thanks to her Uncle's connections. Birth certificates, passports, drivers license and even a credit history, all with the names Bailey and Bridgette Efforte on them.

* * *

It was nearly 4:00am when Blair arrived at the Portland International Airport. Luckily, the earliest flight to Poland was the next morning at 7:52am. It would take sixteen hours with two layovers in D.C. and Stockholm. She was expected to arrive at the Gdansk Airport at 9:00am Thursday morning.

As she sat at the empty gate in the deserted terminal she had nothing to pass the time but blankly stare out the large windows into the darkness and wonder how her life got so fucked up.

* * *

Although the Coopers were the founding family of the Cards, there were four original families. These families stood by the Coopers' side at the inauguration of their "organization".

Calling it a gang seemed so tasteless to them.

The McGregors, Morozovs, Kinomiyas and, of course, both sets of Coopers were known throughout the Cards as the Originals. And because of this, each was granted the honor of being a Face Card, the most prestigious position a member could achieve in the Card organization. Randal McGregor was dubbed King of Clubs with his wife Olivia taking her role as his Queen. Then Tatsuya and Yoshie Kinomiya were given the titles of King and Queen of Diamonds. However, not every King had a Queen by his side. Vladimir Morozov was single at the time of commencement and therefore ruled the Hearts alone. This, however, was only fitting since it was agreed upon that the Queen of Hearts would be second in command after The Ace of Spades.

This title was bestowed upon the ultimate original, Andréz Cooper.

Being the eldest of the Cooper brothers and primary founder of the Cards, he was given the highest title of Ace, the only one in the deck. His word was law and he had controlling power over each suit in The House. His wife, and first lady of the Cards, took on the roll of Queen of Spades. It was decided that each Cooper would have a roll as a Spade, and for that reason Christianson Cooper ruled along side Bridgette as the King of Spades. Until a proper Red Queen was found the King of Spades would act as second in command behind the Ace.

Isabel Cooper, Christianson's better half, opted out of the Face title. Although she fully supported the organization and its bylaws, she, only being freshly 20-years-old, did not find it crucial to participate as heavily as the others. Throughout her years with the Cards, she was always thought of as The House mother, a title she happily took.

As the Cards flourished, the Originals started to produce their own future members. Andréz and Bridgette were the first to give birth to an heir and Aaron Cooper was born a little more than a year after the association's first anniversary. Next came Johnny McGregor into the suit of Clubs.

At the same joyous time, Vlad was in the middle of a complicated relationship with a mysterious woman named Iona. But when McCall Morozov came along their relationship got even more blurred. Iona did not officially return to Vlad and McCall until she reached the age of ten. The Kinomiya were the last to birth an heir for the Diamonds. Yoshie gave birth to a little blue haired boy and they named him Hiro.

Two years after the first wave of offspring, both Coopers and the Kinomiyas decided more was always better. It was almost as if they had planned it that way. Within weeks of each other Isabel and Bridgette both gave birth to beautiful baby girls. Sloan and Blair Cooper. Hiro was lucky enough to become an elder brother last out of the group. Who knew when Tyson came along the House kitchen would never be the same again.

* * *

Obviously Blair couldn't remember the first time she ever met Hiro Kinomiya. He was always just there. The heirs were the only children in The House and therefore stuck together. As far back as she could remember Blair was attached to Sloan and McCall at the hips. They were family.

Similarly, the boys formed their companionships. In every memory Blair had the blue haired boy was always accompanied by Johnny or her brother. And although she had a strong relationship with both the Scot and Aaron, Hiro was always a different condition. She had no feelings toward him, platonic or otherwise. He was just there. In her homeschooling classes, in the training sessions and even at both of her parents' funerals. Just there.

As they matured Blair of course noticed how puberty was kind to him. While Johnny and Aaron both went through awkward stages in their preteens Hiro just seemed to sprout into a man over night, free of acne or body odor. Blair would never deny he was physically attractive. His lean body grew to 6'2 at age sixteen and continued to fill out. His physique was that of an athlete. He trained hard and it paid off for him. He was solid with muscle and walked with a confidence that no other teenager could muster.

Being one of six people in your age bracket, living under the same roof, made puberty harder than it should have been. The innocent crushes and awkward flirting that most teenagers vented at school or in extracurriculars were channeled all inside The House.

So for someone like Aaron, whose only female interaction was with his sister, cousin and McCall, it made it pretty easy to assume whom he would fall for.

But Blair was never a typical teenage girl. Yes, she could admit that every guy she was surrounded by was freakishly and handsomely fit, but that was never of any importance to her. She had one goal since she reached the age of comprehension: Queen of Hearts. And no one, not even painfully attractive Hiro Kinomiya was going to stand in her way.

The one memory of Hiro that stood out in Blair's mind, before their dynamic changed, was the night before the Face Election meeting. When Faces' heirs reached the age of 18 an election meeting was held between the existing Kings and Queens in the Ace's office. It was an open forum but the candidate needed every vote in their favor. However, the bylaws did state that if one voter opposed the candidacy the Ace could overrule. Out of the six Faces and her uncle Blair didn't know if she should see the position as secured or an adversary. This election was unlike any in the Cards' history. For the first time they were enacting the position of Queen of Hearts.

The young Cooper was only 16 and the time and she was overwhelmingly nervous. She knew that if she did not receive the votes she would have to wait a full year before the Faces would meet again to reconsider her. Out of each heir in the organization Blair was, hands down, the one most suited for a position. However, this was not just any regular Face position. The Queen of Hearts was undeniably the most powerful female position in the Cards. The only one to outrank her was the Ace of Spades himself.

As you can see, the 16-year-old had reasons to fret.

As she walked down the prestigious hallways of The House to the east wing her stomach turned in knots. Her destination was to see her uncle Christianson, the Ace of Spades. As she came closer to her destination the teen nervously braided her long, honey blonde ponytail. It was well past midnight but the heir knew her uncle was still in his office.

Although she was only a few months past her sixteenth birthday, the Cooper held an air of wisdom to her. She was sagacious and held authority to a higher standard than the usual pseudo-independent teen.

The fact that she looked to be about 20 also helped her strive for adulthood. Puberty had come and gone without a blink of an eye. She had the occasional zit but her body graciously took on the challenge. She stopped growing at age 14 and still stands at 5'8" to this day. Her muscles elongated and tightened with physical training and exercise. She took pride in her appearance and how she presented herself. She was genially gorgeous.

As the blue-eyed girl reached the tall oak doors of the infamous Ace office she noticed the left door was slightly ajar. Knowing this was unlike her uncle, Blair stealthily pressed her body against the adjoining wall. That was when she heard the familiar murmurs of her uncle and the eldest Kinomiya brother.

"I can see you feel very passionately about this Hiro but what grounds do you base your statements on?" Christianson's soothing voice echoed through the grand office.

"There is a reason heirs are elected into Faces at age eighteen, sir. How can we expect a sixteen year old to be able to handle the responsibilities of the Red Queen?" The blunette's voice was passionate and solid.

"Well you have witnessed her growth throughout the years, trained with her, you can see she has the determination."

"Yes, I have seen her fortitude but I still think she needs more time." Hiro's voice trailed off at the end, almost to lead Christianson into his next sentence.

"I assume this is you telling me you shall not be electing her tomorrow."

"Correct, sir. But I know the laws. I know that you can overturn the vote if you see fit," he paused as Blair assumed her uncle just nodded at his statement, "But that's why I'm here. I want to convince you to air on the side of caution. Although she is one of the most talented members she still has time to gain more knowledge and power. Her inexperience is going to put herself and her numbers into danger. You of all people know that a first kill is a milestone in our careers. What happens if she cannot handle the pressure?"

Blair cringed at the mention of her first kill. Yes, she had yet to take a life but that was not for lack of trying. Hiro had been elected King of Diamonds five months earlier and had already successfully completed three missions, returning with all his numbers each time. Blair had been allowed to attend one mission where Johnny refused to let her out of his sight, let alone fight.

Death did not affect Blair now. She learned to deal with it after her parents' passings. Within four years of each other Blair and Aaron were orphaned. At age nine she had to watch helplessly as her mother was diagnosed with liver cancer. It was slowly draining the life out of the Queen of Spades. When she opted out of chemo a year later to spend her last days painlessly with her family, Blair knew she didn't have much time left. Then four years later the Ace was taken from the Cards in a vicious war with their rival organization Biovolt. He went into battle to protect his men and left his life on the line. His daughter was obviously devastated, along with the rest of the House. As she went through her grieving process she learned to turn her emotions off. It numbed the pain, but it made turning them back on that much harder.

Christianson's soft voice brought the eavesdropping teenager back to the conversation at hand, "I will take what you have said into consideration." He wasn't a man of very many words.

As Blair heard footsteps coming towards the door that was currently her post she quickly moved across the hall to lean against the opposing wall, in perfect view to address her antagonist. As the blunette pulled open the heavy carved door he was surprised to notice Blair glaring at him just feet away. Closing the door behind him signaled Blair her uncle was out of earshot, "If you have something to say to me Kinomiya, you can say it to my face" She spat out the sentence as if it was venom in her mouth.

Blair was never hot headed or arrogant, she left those petty emotions to the men of the Faces. She was known to be the reasonable Cooper and took pride in her judiciousness. Sure, she wasn't as physically strong as Johnny, Aaron or any other male in the Cards but she had different skills in her arsenal.

The young King ran a tired hand through his rustled azure locks but returned the girl's level stare, "If you expect me to bow down to you as Queen you should want that respect to be given willingly, not forced upon by a majority vote. Or worse: the favor of your uncle."

"I do not expect to be handed this title freely but I also do not need your revere, _Sire._" The word had an ugly ring to it coming out of her pretty mouth. "Fine." Seeing that this conversation was not going to be productive Hiro started to make his way down the hall. He only reached ten steps before Blair spoke again, "What do you want from me?" the desperation was clear in her voice.

Hiro stopped and turned his head over his left shoulder, "Fight me. Prove that you know what you are doing. Not in a simulation in training class. The real thing, with someone that obviously has an advantage over you. If you can get a kill shot you will have my vote."


	2. Ante Up

Chapter Two – Ante Up

The sun had slowly risen over the Rocky Mountains in the distance as Blair continued to stare out the plane window. At least now she was traveling closer to her destination. She was exhausted but she could not rest. Her mind continued to travel back to happier days.

* * *

They had been going at this for an hour and a half now.

After their little talk in the House hallway, Hiro had given her directions to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Debki. Blair and never been to or even heard of the place, giving the old male another obvious advantage. Their agreement was that each would have one gun with twelve shots loaded into it. Of course they were only using airsoft pistols, but the principle was the same. They had the choice of what their preferred outfit would be but the clear safety glasses was a must.

The two had started on opposite ends of the building from each other. Blair currently found herself on the second story. It was deathly quiet but she knew Hiro was roaming around below her. The blonde had yet to use any of her twelve bullets, Hiro had used six. One was all Blair needed, and that was all she was going to use. She knew the bluenette was confident in his tactics but one should never underestimate their opponent.

The King of Diamonds hadn't seen or heard the teenage girl in over 20 minutes. He was growing tired of her avoidance and wanted to make the first move. His senses were on high alert when all of the sudden he heard a blood curdling scream and a dangerously loud crash. As he traveled to the back of the first floor he came across a large pile of rubble and scrap metal below an unnaturally hole in the ceiling. His mind instantly panicked.

"Blair? Blair?!" He quickly discarded his weapon, dropped to his knees and proceeded to remove the scraps from the large pile hoping to find her still alive. His brain did not even register the small thud and the presence behind him until two guns were held at the back of his head.

"Bang bang Hiro. Didn't anyone ever teach you never to discard your weapon?"

His body froze at the registering of her words. She had played him into thinking she had fell when in reality she was waiting above for his guard to drop. She then jumped down from the hole and got her kill shot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were dead!" The anger spewed out of his warm chocolate eyes

She smugly scoffed at his emotions, "Why because my _inexperience would put me into danger_?" throwing his own words in his face made her victory that much sweeter.

As he slowly stood from his kneeling position, he towered over her with his 6'4" height. But Blair was not intimidated by his stature. She had beaten him fair and square. She held her ground and glared up at him with her icy orbs.

"Yes. You are inexperienced in combat missions and I was only looking out for you."

"I don't need you looking out for me, as I just proved I could handle myself fairly well even against an experienced opponent."

His anger slowly melted away and was replaced with an arrogant smirk. He stepped closer to her and fingered a loose strand of golden hair that had come out of his long French braid, "God you are so self-reliant."

Sensing the change in dynamic Blair quickly took a step back, out of his reach, "I have to be if I want to be Queen"

"You are not alone here you know, you don't have to be isolated to rule over us."

"What do you care if I'm isolated or not? You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She jutted her chin to the side, unable to look into his deep gaze any longer.

"You still don't get it. I have been watching you these past two years. Yes you are talented but you block everyone out. We are a family, and although you will soon outrank me I would die trying to protect you." She knew he was referring to the change she felt after her father's death. And he was right; she didn't need emotions like the rest of them.

Again he stepped closer to her so he body was mere inches from hers but she did not budge this time. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin. She even dared to make eye contact again fearing her stomach would flip at what she saw.

Her head titled up to look at him full on. His eyes dart down to her tongue as she licked her dry lips. She noticed the melting chocolate run its gaze over her tanned face. She had never been in a situation like this, "What are you doing Hiro?"

"Well I was thinking I was about to kiss you." His voice was just above a whisper.

At his statement she snorted, rolled her cobalt eyes and turned away from him, trying to ignore the heat that was rising in her stomach. Before she could even take a step his hand was on the crook of her elbow forcing her to spin back to him. Words could not escape as he grabbed the back of her neck and slammed his lips down to hers.

His pale rose lips fit perfectly over hers. The pressure of his body against hers only forced her to melt into him more. His warm tongue glided over her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blair pulled away from his face but rested her forehead on his, panting.

"Aaron is going to kill you." She made out between ragged breaths.

"Totally worth it," and his lips met hers again in another round of passionate bliss.

* * *

This was just the start of the best years of her life. She was elected the inaugural Queen of Hearts the next night with a unanimous decision. Hiro and her went on to form a relationship that no one would even thinking of objecting to. They were absolutely perfect for each other. He allowed her to tap into her emotions and it only made her and their bond stronger.

But after three blissful years together, she had no idea that one night would change her life forever.

* * *

"Blair? Are you in here? We're going to be late for the launch if you don't hurry up." A 21-year-old Hiro entered the brightly lit bedroom of the love of his life. They were charged to investigate a new location thought to house stolen goods Biovolt had taken from them tonight but he hadn't seen her in hours.

A clatter in the en suite alerted him of her position, "Blair?" the bluenette pushed the large mahogany door open to find the 19-year old blonde motionless on the wood floor.

"What's going on, are you ok?" he quickly kneeled in front of her, worry etched in his face and voice.

Her perfectly manicured hands were covering her face as she shook her head and pointed to the counter. As he turned to stand he noticed one alien object on the spotless white marble counter.

A pregnancy test. With a little pink plus sign.

Hiro was shocked. He hadn't considered a baby into their plan. But he was thrilled nonetheless. His worried eyes soften at the silent girl leaning against the baseboard. As he sat next to her he wrapped his arms around her and pull her into his lap, "You are going to be a wonderful mother, you know that?"

Her blank stare regained some life and she stared up at his striking face. The last three years really had done wonders for him. He had only matured further from the hot teenager into this gorgeous man. His chiseled features were slightly enhanced by the presence of a five o'clock shadow, only adding to his ruggedly handsomeness.

"You aren't mad?"

"How could I be mad? The woman I love is having my child!" His pearly white smile only softened Blair's stoic exterior.

With new found strength she stood from her sitting position and put her hand out for Hiro to take, "Come on, we have a mission to complete."

* * *

It was just past midnight when the two arrived in front of their destination. The old warehouse in front of the pair appeared to be deserted long ago. But they both knew otherwise. Rumors were flying around in the undergrounds that this was where Biovolt was housing the ammo and weapons that they had stolen from the Cards two weeks earlier.

Blair and Hiro's job was to survey the area and find any useful information. They decided the best plan of attack, considering the size of the building, was to split up.

As Blair kissed her boyfriend goodbye she headed in the opposite direction of him. The warehouse was dark and dingy. The smell was a mixture of rust and blood, never a good sign. She had been on plenty of missions in her three years of Queenship but this one was just a casual surveillance operation.

Just as that thought crossed her mind Blair's stomach plummeted at the sound of multiple gunshots.

As swiftly as she could, she made her way to the core of the commotion. She was greeted by the sound of multiple unfamiliar voices. Their words were all jumbled together but the one she made out dropped her heart right into her stomach: King.

Before she could even come up with a plan of attack, her body propelled itself forward as her two Glock .45 automatics instinctively were armed. The next seconds were a blur in the blonde's mind. The room was filled with five unfamiliar bodies. The men's guards were down, as they were not expecting another Card to appear. Within three seconds and five bullets, each man had a slug in his head.

Her adrenaline was still in overdrive as she noticed the sixth body on the floor and her heart stopped, "No!"

Blood was slowly seeping from the two gun shot wounds in Hiro's shoulder and chest. Blair dropped to her needs, defeated, next to his body. Hot tears streamed down her face as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Blair, stop. There's nothing you can do now." His voice was faint and drained. His usually warm chocolate eyes were hooded and dark. No words could escape Blair's open mouth, just the sobs of heartbreak.

"Baby, I have something for you." With his diminishing strength Hiro reaching into his front jean pocket and pulled out a red box with a gold inscription that read Cartier is big cursive letters. As he opened it Blair gasped at the 5ct cushion diamond ring, "I am the King right?" He was still trying to make her laugh in his final hour.

Blair chocked out a laugh as he placed the large diamond on her left hand, it fit perfectly.

"I wanted you to be mine forever." His hand moved from hers to her cheek, whipping away the falling tears from her shining navy eyes.

"I will be." She desperately claimed, placing her hand on top of his. She was trying to deny the fact that she was losing him.

He could only shake his head no and bring her face down to kiss her one last time, "I hope she has your eyes." He whispered into her forehead as he faded away.

Blair stayed in that same position for hours. She couldn't move.

He was gone. The love of her life and the father of her unborn child was gone.

* * *

It wasn't until 4am when Blair finally mustered the courage to leave. She still wasn't fully coherent when Johnny found her an hour later roaming the empty streets of the industrial district, clothes stained with crimson blood.

He couldn't get her to explain what had happened but he gathered that the blood wasn't hers after he check her for wounds. He rushed her back to the House and called an emergency Face meeting.

Once she was surrounded by her loved ones she found the little strength she had left to tell them everything; about the baby and the ring and what had happened to Hiro. All in a dead voice. She had blocked out what they had discussed as she just stared out the large windows into the slowly brightening sky.

Christianson had decided it would be best to tell the rest of the House Blair was ambushed along with her King. It was Aaron's initial idea. He loved his sister and wanted to protect her. but that meant getting her far away from this world as possible. She had another life to consider now and this was no place for her anymore. She could leave the gang silently, without question. And any other organization would be none the wiser; they would announce the deaths for everyone in their dark environ to hear. And Blair could raise her child in a normal home with a normal life.

* * *

A single tear escaped her eye as the plane touched ground. She had slowly lost everything. But she would be damned if she wouldn't get something back.


	3. Joker in the Pack

Chapter Three – Joker in the Pack

It was an extra cool morning in Gdansk, Poland; much like the ones Blair was use to in Oregon. The small puddle jumper plane opened its doors right on the runway for it's few passengers to gather their bags and exit. The blonde picked out her two large, leather Louis Vuitton suitcases and the black Nike duffle bag.

Just knowing that the duffle was filled with things for Bridgette made her stomach tighten. How did those monsters know what to do with a four year old? Was she brushing her teeth? What were they feeding her? What if she got sick? She knew her precious daughter must have been terrified and that only worsened the feeling in Blair's heart. If she continued to stand on the runway she would give herself a panic attack.

She needed a car.

* * *

The House was located in the beach village of Debki, in north Poland right on the Baltic Sea. It took an hour and ten minutes to get there from the Gdansk Airport. She knew she shouldn't drive up to the gate, as that would cause too much attention to be drawn to her. So she opted for the street.

The House was more like a fortress than an actual house. It had hundreds of rooms and covered acres upon acres of land. The security was also a force to be recon with. She only had one plan and if that didn't work she didn't really have a back up. The familiar tall rod iron gate greeted her at the end of the three mile long drive way. Classic red brick was stacked to twenty feet high on both sides. Blair felt comforted by the cursive Cs that were placed on the middle of each opaque gate door. A small electronic box was the only high technology in view of the entrance.

Out of her wallet the former queen pulled out her once upon a time security card. It looked to be just a regular Queen of Hearts playing card but that was the ingenious in it. With a silent prayer, Blair placed the card under the scanner. After a pregnant pause the electronic voice greeted, "Welcome home your majesty."

She had forgotten how inflated that made her ego.

* * *

"What the hell?" A mousy looking 20-year-old stared at the information the large computer screen was giving him. "That's impossible."

The headquarters' programming had alerted him that someone had just entered through security using the Queen of Hearts card. He checked and double-checked and it was no error. Without distress, he quickly started to scan the security cameras.

It looked like they were dealing with an expert. There was no movement on any of them.

The technician grabbed his radio and calmly stated, "Chief to Spades, Chief to Spades. I need three numbers to the front and side grounds. We have a Joker in the Deck. I repeat, we have a Joker in the Deck."

* * *

It was almost a game with herself to see if she could avoid the cameras. She had grown up in this place and she knew it like the back of her hand. Sneaking around had her reminiscing of the days Sloan and her would sneak out late at night.

She swiftly made her way to the east wing of the House to peer into the large windows of the Ace's office. Just as she surveyed the room she noticed it was void of anyone, let alone her uncle. That was odd, it was never empty at this time of day. Unless…

Blair looked down at her brown leather Marc Jacobs watch. Just as she had suspected: 10:34am on the 1st of August. The Full Deck meeting was currently being held in the ballroom. That was where she would find the Ace of Spades.

Just as she was about to move from her lookout position the cool metal of a gun's barrel was pushed against the exposed skin of her lower back, right on her spine.

"What do we have here?" The voice was unfamiliar to Blair and therefore she remained silent.

"Only a Biovolt member would have the technology to forge the Queen of Hearts card. Let's see what the Ace of Spades has to say about you." Damn, she had forgotten that the data would show that she used the card.

If her sweatpants had only sunk a few inches lower, this lackey would have seen the calligraphy styled Q tattooed on her back right hip. The tilted crown and the transverse red heart would tell him that she was indeed who her card said she was.

Before she could object, a burlap sack was thrown over her braided blonde hair and a zip tie bound her hands together in front of her.

* * *

Well this was a unique way to see her uncle but she guessed she might as well make her homecoming in an as brazen a way as possible. Someone only returned from the dead once.

Judging by the path the young gentleman was taking Blair she knew he had gone through the front entrance and straight to the east side doors of the ballroom. The Face's stage would be in on the north wall to their right. And every member of the Cards would be directly in front of her. This guy obviously hadn't studied subtlety as he opened the mahogany door with as much noise as possible. He thought he had captured a Biovolt spy and wanted the attention. Blair inwardly laughed at his foolishness.

"Michael, what is the meaning of this?" Christianson Cooper's baritone voice rang out through the ballroom and warmed Blair's heart.

"I found her sneaking through the grounds at the windows of your office, sir. Kenny and I have reason to believe Boris has sent her." At the mention of the head of the Biovolt organization hasty murmurs broke out through the ranks of the Cards.

Blair only rolled her eyes at the accusation. She was still wearing her navy Juicy couture sweatpants and white tank top. She had even slide on a heather gray hooded sweatshirt on the plane that read "NYC" in large block letters– not the attire of a highly trained Biovolt member invading the vicinity of their rival.

"Bring her here." The 24-year-old mother felt herself being pull towards the front of the room and up the side stairs of the stage. She was then roughly pushed down into a comfortable chair. The sack and zip ties remained in their place.

"Did Boris send you here?" her uncle's voice was stern and serious.

In reply, Blair only shook her head no.

"Who sent you here?"

Again she only shook her head.

"What is your business here?"

Again, another shake of her head.

"Can you speak?" She could hear the agitation in the Ace's voice.

Smirking under the sack Blair nodded her head. She really shouldn't be messing with her dear old uncle like this but it was too easy. There were also a few snickers coming from behind her, she could only assume Sloan and Johnny were getting a kick out of her performance.

"I have had enough of this nonsense!" In the blink of an eye the sack was yanked from the Cooper's head and her eyes saw spots from the sudden influx of light.

The next few moments seem to freeze. She was now staring up at her only uncle, who she hadn't seen in five years, in front of a room full of Cards who probably didn't even know who she was. That was besides the number who gasped as the revealing of her face. She could not see the Faces behind her but knew they still didn't know her identify from their silence. But that would be solved within seconds, "Blair?!" Her uncle belted as he dropped the sack to the ground in shock. Multiple wooden chairs behind her scraped the floor as their occupants rushed forward to join their Ace. The once silent room now grew loud with buzzing of stories of the lost Queen.

The smirk on Blair's coral lips only grew with the infamy she had left behind. The noise only increased until Christianson raised his hand slowly. Any chatter immediately ceased and heavy silence filled the space. "You are all dismissed." His voice was full of edge. When no one moved he turned to them and roared, "Now!" Within seconds the entire ballroom, which was just filled with nearly 100 people was emptied. Only her and her family remained.

Standing, the ex-Queen brought her cuffed hands up to her stomach and forcefully slammed them against her flexed stomach, the zip ties easily snapped off leaving her arms free to hug her long lost uncle.

So many familiar faces were in front of her again. And although they were all kept in the loop of her simulated death, contact was required to stay nonexistent. She hadn't seen or spoken to them in more than five years. Well, except for Sloan. She couldn't _not_ talk to her best friend, but even that was limited to a few times a year. She was completely unaware of the situation and Blair's arrival.

Christianson embraced while whispering in her hair, "Mamy tęsknić moje dziecko" _(We have missed you my child)._

Her uncle had taken on the roll as a father figure to her and Aaron after their father was killed. He was a loving, generous man, just as his brother had been.

Blair squeezed her arms around him and whispered back, "A ja tęsknię za tobą Wujek" _(And I have miss you Uncle)._

As he released her, she was then quickly spun around and attacked by two squealing women in their twenties who were acting as if they were in junior high.

McCall Morozov and Sloan Cooper.

Sloan was the product of her uncle Christianson and Aunt Isabel. She was born just three weeks after Blair and was the sister she never had. They were attached at the hip for the majority of their childhood and long into their teens. She was now even more gorgeous than Blair remembered. Her silky chestnut hair now reached past her elbow and fell in large full curls around her shoulders. Her deep emerald eyes were filled with shock and excitement and her rosy pink cheeks were lit with thrill. She was multiple inches taller than Blair at the moment but solely for the reason she was dressed in flats and not heels like her cousin. She has been haled as the Queen of Diamonds for six years now and from what she told Blair she wasn't doing too shabby. Although she was the official heir to the Queen of Spades, Isabel had taken on the title years before when chaos had stricken the Cards. She wasn't happy about it but she made it work. That left Sloan to rule alongside Johnny, something she was overjoyed with since they were best friends.

McCall Morozov was in a very similar state as the youngest Cooper. Actually, McCall Morozov Cooper was her official name now. The shorter 26-year-old was usually the essence of elegance but with the events unfolding she had lost her customary cool. She was sworn into the Cooper name the day her and Aaron wed, two months before Blair's pregnancy. She was the most beautiful bride and Aaron could not hold in the tears as Vladimir walked her down the aisle. Her sapphire blue hair had been pushed back out of her face and filled into an intricate bun at the back of her head where her long lace veil hung down her back. Sloan and Blair had been her maids of honor just as Johnny and Hiro stood beside Aaron. They had been together since they were sixteen and everyone had assumed they would take on the titles of Ace and Queen of Spades after Christianson stepped down. But neither of them had wanted that. The responsibility was too high and they want to pass on their Face title when it was their time to start a family. So instead, the title of King of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds was given to them when they reached the age of eighteen. Her and Hiro worked together well and it hit her harder than most when the news of his fate was revealed.

Before any coherent sentences could be exchanged between the three Coopers, two large hands grabbed Blair around her small waist and spun her in a circle. As she was returned to the ground she was met by the bulky Scottish King of Clubs – Johnny McGregor. Like the others, he too was a 2nd generation Face. His auburn red hair was only slightly less unruly that the last time she had seen him. His rugged good looks had only developed him further into the man that was in front of her. His amethyst orbs were wide and full of life. His large hands were now on her cheeks and he kissed her forehead three times to show his adoration.

Last to greet her, but not least, was the eldest Cooper, the King of Hearts himself. Liquid was brimming the corners of his cobalt eyes as he embraced his sister with sobering force. His muscled arms barricaded her in just as they had the night of the incident. All he ever wanted to do was protect her. And she felt that in his hold.

As she gazed around the all too familiar room, her cobalt eyes landed on two strangers on the stage. She had not noticed them until now, in their position ten feet away. They stood with an air of superiority and were talking in low whispers to each other.

"Wujek, kim oni są?" _(Uncle who are they?) _Blair whispered bewilderedly.

An embarrassed look crossed the usually composed Ace's face, "Ah! My apologies for being rude." Then he gestured towards the men, "You boys must be so confused at this interchange. Blair, this is Tala Volkov and Kai Hiwatari, two of our Kings."

The first male her uncle mentioned was the taller of the two. He looked to be about 6'3" but his muscularly lean form gave him the appearance of standing much taller. His alabaster skin and strong features made Blair guess he was from Eastern Europe decent. But the most profound part of his appearance was the crimson red color of his hair. It was short and styled away from his face in discreet spikes. It was the perfect contrast to the cerulean blue eyes and stared back at the Cooper. They were an icy shade and did not feel inviting as the blonde returned his gaze. Although she did not feel at ease, she took his extended hand nonetheless. It was just as pale at the rest of his skin but contrastingly warm to the touch. It was large and strong, as she would have guessed seeing the rest of him.

She then turned to the latter of the two her uncle introduced. Her golden eyebrows furrowed initially at his appearance and the familiarity it gave her. At first glance a flash of Hiro's face materialized over this man's. But then it was instantly gone. Upon further inspection she noticed that, although the basic principles of their looks were similar, they were far from the same. His perfectly messy slate blue hair was styled in a fashion that the late King of Diamonds would have envied, but the pale shade was completely different from the vivid blue of her lost love. She also noted that his neutral skin tone was a few shades lighter than the apricot tint of the Kinomiya family. He did have a strong jaw line and an aristocratic nose that fit his countenance well. They went along perfectly with his well-built form and broad shoulders. He stood an inch or two shorter than his companion but seemed just as present due to his muscular form. His biceps and chest muscles were apparent even under his black dress shirt and suit jacket. As she moved her eyes back up his handsome face to his heated auburn eyes another wave of familiarity hit her. But this time she realized why.

Another puzzled look crossed the pretty face of the Cooper as she shook this new King's hand. Before she released the grip she turned her head in search of her sister-in-law. And then back to the one known as Kai. And back to McCall, "What the hell?" The resemblance was uncanny.

Seeing that Blair had realized the connection between McCall and Kai, Sloan snorted, "Well that didn't take very long." The blonde quickly unchained her hand from the stranger's, ignoring the shock that traveled up her wrist, and turned to the only one that would give her the answers she desired, "Christianson." It was a statement to acknowledge her discontent.

"Much has changed since you have been gone my child." His soothing voice did nothing for the insult she felt.

"Apparently. McCall has a long lost brother, you reenacted the King of Spades _and_ you have elected not one but _two_ non-Originals into the Faces." Her distain was clear in her voice. Her emotions were running high and she was having a difficult time trying to mask them. If she was not careful she was going to have yet another panic attack.

The Ace ignored the uncouthness of his niece's tone and turned to his ranked members, "Faces alert your suits. For tonight we celebrate the return of our Red Queen."

Kai finally put two and two together. He had been racking his brain for the last ten minutes trying to place anyone with the named Blair in Cards' history, but he had come up empty handed. It wasn't until Christianson referred to her as the Red Queen when it all started making sense.

He was familiar with the story of the previous King of Diamonds and the Queen of Hearts' unfortunate demise. But he had never heard anyone call her by anything besides her Face moniker; it was taboo. She was thought to be dead but from what he was witnessing she was obviously very much alive. However, his cohorts did not seem as if they were surprised she was breathing, just the fact that she was in front of them. It was as if it was an unplanned family reunion and not a resurrection.

* * *

Blair was impatiently pacing the large office when Christianson and Kai entered through the majestic wooden doors. Still agitated from their previous interaction, Blair snapped, "Dlaczego tu?" _(Why is he here?)_

"Twój wujek poprosił mnie, abym mu towarzyszył," _(Your uncle asked me to accompany you). _Blair's head whipped to the tall bluenette, startled to hear her indigenous language come from his mouth. As he victoriously smirked his mulberry lips at her glare, Blair realized Polish obviously wasn't a safe language she could use around him.

"Christianson, this is family matters." The frustrated blonde turned her body away from the foreigner and back to her uncle who was now seated in his prestigious leather chair behind his oversize mahogany desk.

The Ace ran a tired hand through his graying, brown hair, "Blair you know all the Faces are family. Although you are not familiar with Kai or Tala, they have filled a void in the House that was left after…"

He didn't have to say it. Blair knew what he was referring to. But she couldn't help getting in one more gab, "They must have made quiet the impression on you if you named them Kings. Have I really been gone for that long uncle?" Her tone was both sarcastic and defensive.

Christianson countered her words with a hard stare from his forest green orbs, "When your brother stepped down from heirship all those years ago the title fell on you. And you accepted it with open arms. But you and I both know what became of that responsibility. It took me years but I have found my new successor." As his hand motioned to Kai, Blair's back went ramrod straight. That was the final straw.

"You are the Ace and you know what is best. Besides I left this life behind and the Cards are no longer any of my concern."

Kai observed the interchange and furrowed his brow at the deadness that now filled the blonde's voice. She was obviously affected by the news of him becoming the new Ace but this was not the reaction he was expecting, or lack thereof.

"Well, down to business then, I can only assume you are not here to bring us joyous news my child." The 48-year-old Cooper folded his arms and leaned back in his tall chair.

"Uncle I need to know what the Cézanne Accord is." Blair's voice still held no sign of life.

Christianson's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the confidential contract but before he could answer her inquiry Kai spoke, "It is a pact the Cards have made with U.S. government concerning Al Qaeda. In exchange for military support in times of distress we have supplied them with contraband and details from these terrorist groups."

Blair ran an anguished hand down her face, "And what would Boris want with this Accord?"

This time it was Kai's turn to display his confusion. For someone who was forbidden to talk to anyone in the Card she sure knew an awful lot about this classified treaty.

"Blair what is the meaning of this?" Christianson's worry was not masked in his voice.

"Just answer the question! What would Boris want with this Accord?!" the blondes voice was loud and obviously agitated. Her pale gray eyes searched between the faces of her uncle and the strange King.

Kai's voice was serious in his response, "Boris has sided with the uprising rebels in the Middle East in times of war. He has no loyalties to America and is funding Al Qaeda with their radical missions. If he takes control of the Cézanne Accord he will learn of the United States plans and have control of their weapons of mass destruction, which will put millions of lives at risk."

Again he noted the rigid demeanor of the Queen's body and facial features as she took a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of her fitted sweatpants and threw it down in front of the Ace. As she turned away from her uncle, the King could finally read her expressions clearly. Her delicate jaw was tight with disapproval and her azure eyes were downcast at the bare hardwood. He could see that her skin lacked any light or glow and was void of make-up. Her hair also fell lifelessly down her back in a tight plait. She looked like she hadn't eaten in three days and would collapse at any second.

Despite all of these factors, she was still one of the most striking women he had ever seen. He had already taken notice to the changing of her azure eye color within the last hour. The colors ranged from cyan to an ashen navy, each depicting the emotion of that situation. He was fascinated by the circumstances that were unfolding in front of him and the mysteriousness of this long lost Cooper.

Kai was taken back to the situation at hand when the Ace stood quickly from his desk, his large chair clamoring backwards loudly, "Pieprzyć! Gówno! Sukinsyn!" _(Fuck! Shit! Son of a bitch!)_

Blair did not wince at the harshness of her uncle's voice. This was exactly the reaction she had expected. However, that did not mean the tension in the room wasn't at its highest. From her ridge position against the bookshelf-lined wall Blair noticed the confusion on the face of the new King of Spades as Christianson began to pace nervously and mumble under his breath incoherently. She leveled her head and put any preconceived distain for the new heir away. For now. He obviously wasn't going anywhere and he was second in command, meaning he should be fairly capable. And the Cooper needed any help she could get to return her daughter.

"That letter claims that Boris requires the rights of the 'Cézanne Accord' be handed over to Biovolt." Kai narrowed his eyes at the weary blonde; he knew there was more.

"In exchange, he returns my daughter." As cold azure finally met heated crimson, Kai's throat tightened. There was a flurry of emotions being flooded from her pale eyes and they froze him where he stood, the magnitude of the situation finally hitting him.

"Kai, alert the others. We need an emergency Face meeting." When the King did not respond to his predecessor, the Ace's voice became unyielding, "Kai!"


	4. Play With the Hand You Are Dealt

Chapter Four – Play With the Hand You Are Dealt

Blair remained in her stoic position leaning against the south wall of the Ace's office, facing his desk. The only thing she could hear was the ticking of the hand on the clock across from her. It was not long before Kai returned with the rest of the Face Cards. As they entered Blair's eyes continued to stare at the fine oak flooring under her sandal-clad feet. She knew they would be confused about this calling but she trusted the blue haired King did not inform them of the reasoning yet. She felt multiple pairs of eyes burning into her as they walked through the doorway but she remained in her solemn pose.

Before anyone had a chance to ask the meaning of the meeting Christianson stood from his desk placing his hands in front of him and slightly leaned forward, "I want no one to speak a word until I am finished."

Blair tuned the rest of the speech out. She knew her family would be outraged by the news and this would only fuel their urge for war. But they would support anything and everything the Ace commanded of them. He was adamant they would return Bridgette to The House and that gave Blair the light of hope she had lacked the past days. She still didn't know what would come of the Cézanne Accord but that was a decision for her uncle to make.

"As you can understand, all of this information stays within the Faces. The ball will still commence tonight in honor of the Queen's return and I expect all of you to put forth your best faces for the good of the Cards." Christianson turned away from his Face Cards to stare out of the large glass wall behind him, signifying they were free to go.

As everyone turned to exit they noticed the blonde Cooper was absent from her previous position in the corner. Even Kai was surprised she had left the meeting without him being aware of it.

* * *

The slate haired King's mind was racing. They were already on the brink of war with Biovolt and now with the new found information about this mystery Cooper and her kidnapped daughter it would not be long before they were raging into battle. Kai knew as King of Spades his responsibility was not only to his suit but also to the Faces. They were all devastatingly affected by the report and his biggest fear would be someone losing control and doing something extreme. Usually he could narrow the field to Johnny or maybe even Sloan but with Boris hitting so close to home Kai couldn't help but notice the fire that burned in Aaron's usually calm Egyptian blue orbs. Even his own sister, who was the most levelheaded person he knew, was openly agitated and rushing to conclusions.

Blair Cooper once controlled this House and left an obvious impression on the people she left behind. But no one would reveal the real story about her. She was only the infamous Queen of Hearts.

Kai shook the image of the azure eyed Cooper from his mind as he wiped his large hands over his face.

He needed to clear his head.

* * *

The range was always the first place Hiro would look to find her whenever the House was under duress. Ever since she was a little girl she remembered her father bringing her to the basement floor of The House to spend their quality time together. Her fondest memories of the late Ace were spent as he taught her how to properly shoot. The cool air's scent still had the eerie calming effect on her as it had years ago. Cordite, exactly like 4th of July firecrackers.

The range was silent, which she was thankful for. The last thing she needed was another Card there trying to talk to her.

As she walked down the row of stalls she stopped somewhere in the middle, at the one most familiar to her. As she ran her delicate fingers over the memorable weathered wood her stomach began to settle for the first time in three days. It was the oddest feeling being back at this place, after so many years. But it was all too natural. Like she never left.

Blair placed the black leather bag she was carrying down one the counter in front of her. As she unzipped it she also pulled the .45ACP Baretta from the holster located on the small of her back. The large handgun felt heavy in her hand from years of nonuse. She knew it would only become heavier when she inserted the ten rounds into it. She ejected the magazine and began to load the bullets. When it was full she then placed it back into the magazine well, snapping it shut with the heel of her left hand. She turned her hand over to see the different angles of the machine. The last time she held this weapon was her last night as Queen of Hearts.

Before her mind could dwell on the tragedies of the past her thumb released the slide and a round was positioned into the camber of the Baretta. She loved that sound.

A man-shaped target sheet was already placed on the far wall of the range, 40 yards back. Blair opened her stance and steadied her shoulders. Once she felt she was in a comfortable position she raised the gun parallel to the ground. It took but seconds to empty the entire clip in the Baretta.

As she began to reload the magazine she heard the ding of the elevator doors opening outside of the range door. She glared at the bullets between her fingers as she hoped to spend this time alone. She did not move her eyes from her stall as she felt the presence of someone else now in the room. The heavy footsteps clicked against the concrete ground coming closer and closer to her stall. Just as the sound was right on top of her she lifted her weapon and emptied the entire clip yet again. Each of the ten rounds cutting through the paper man's frontal lobe, just as the previous ten had.

She heard the footsteps hitch slightly behind her but continue walking after the second shot was fired. The footsteps stopped just two stalls down from her. At this point Blair thought she would gander a look at the other occupant of the range. Half of his face was hidden behind the adjoining stall wall but the slate hair had become familiar to her within the past few hours. He had changed from his prestigious black suit and slacks and was now looking more comfortable in a pair of worn in, dark washed, Seven for all Mankind jeans and a simple gray shirt. The seconds went by as Blair's gun sat idly on the counter in front of her. She could hear his fingers snapping the rounds into his clip.

Blair had a gift for reading people. If she spent more than ten minutes with you she would be able to pick out your insecurities and emotions at that time. And at this time, she could feel an intensive heat radiating off of this King. The little amount of his face she could see, she noticed was clenched and hard. His strong, broad shoulders were ridged and tense. And as he jammed the magazine into its well she heard an extra loud click telling her he used an excessive force.

* * *

Of course he could feel her stare. The entire right side of his body was on fire because of it. He came here to clear his head but now it was even cloudier that it had been. This women. Who was she? And why did his body have this affect when she was near? He tried to focus his auburn eyes on the target on the back of the wall. His eyes had trouble focusing but his muscle memory took over. He tightened the grip and pulled the trigger.

After the magazine was empty he lowered his arms and felt slightly better.

"So you are Iona's son. From the looks of it you can't be much younger than McCall." He was taken aback by the sudden influx of words, but he could tell they weren't questions for him, just observations.

He did not turn to the tall blonde on his right just yet, "My mother had me two years after McCall was born here."

"And your father?" He could tell she had turned her body fully towards him, her gun discarded on the counter.

"He died when I was eight." Kai lifted his eyes back to the target.

"Sorry to hear that." But she didn't sound sorry, just filling the space with what normal people would have said.

"Hn," was all the noise she said in response.

There was a charged pause before Blair asked what she actually wanted to know, "How long have you been King of Spades?" Her voice had a slight edge to it, as he knew this subject was a little touchy. He knew that only Coopers were supposed to be granted this title and when her father died the name was withdrawn from the Faces.

"A little more than three years now." He still did not turn to her.

"When were you initiated into the Cards?"

"From what I'm told, six months after your death." It was a weird sentence to come from his mouth.

The sound of a snort what was finally made his eyes travel to his conversationalist.

"Don't I look good for deceased?" There was a slight smirk on her coral lips as she rolled her pale sapphire eyes.

He didn't answer her question but he did observe her changed state. She had showered and changed out of her clothes from that morning. She now looked refreshed and new. Her long flowing blonde hair was now down from the previous bun and tumbled around her face and over her shoulders. It had a slight wave to it as she had let it air dry. Color had returned to her tanned face with traces of a blush on her cheeks, but it looked so natural he was unsure if it was make-up or not. Her large azure eyes were outlined in mascara but were void of anything else. They stared straight at him, cooling his own crimson eyes. Her clothes too were contemporary and appropriate of her aura. She wore boyfriend-fit, light washed Citizens of Humanity capris with a small cuff that ended at her lower calf. Her top was a semi-loose emerald green button down shirt. The fabric looked soft and breathable, still appropriate for the month of August. It had a small knot it the front just above the hem of her jeans and the sleeves were cuffed and buttoned just below her elbows. She now stood inches taller than their prior encounters due to the nude colored classic stilettos on her feet.

Blair was completely aware of the man's auburn eyes traveling down her figure and then back up to rest of her face. Her stomach tightened at the small gesture as she became more aware of him.

"What part of Russia are you from?"

This new question surprised him, "Originally St. Petersburg but most of my time was spent in Moscow. Do I really look that Russian?"

"Not as much as the redhead but its there. Besides Iona couldn't resist the Soviets." A small smile was placed on the Cupid's bow below her nose.

It was odd to hear this girl talk about his mother so casually. But before he had a chance to retaliate another question was fired, "Why haven't I heard of you?"

She was curious. He had been apart of the Cards the last time she had spoken to Sloan. So why hadn't she mentioned anything?

"Probably the same reason I haven't heard of you." The reply had a little heat to it as if Blair had offended him. But she knew he was just as interested as her to figure out the new dynamic of the House.

Again Blair snorted but sent a hot glare back at him, "I highly doubt they are the same."

Kai too narrowed his eyes in a defensive manner and turned back to his stall to reload his firearm, "Cards do not discuss non-Card matters."

Now it was Blair's turn to be insulted. Her cheek twitched in irritation at the gall of this new King. She too turned back to her Baretta and tightly gripped the magazine. In a low voice, filled with pride Blair threw back, "But you have heard of me." With that she fired her entire round, placed her gun down and walked out. But just as the entry door was closing Kai heard, "And it's all true."

As the elevator's chime signaled he was now alone he turned his gaze back to her target paper. The entire forehead of the man was missing, a gaping hole left in its place. But what was most intriguing to him was the heart shaped outline on the left chest area.

She was right. He had heard of her as the Red Queen. She was infamous throughout the House and even beyond. She was revered as the most talented fighter anyone ever spoke of. Cunning, swift and deadly. She never failed a mission or failed to get her target. She was the best.

But that didn't change the fact that none of his Face comrades ever discussed her as Blair Cooper. For god's sake Tala was dating her cousin.

* * *

Her blood boiled from the reaction that arrogant King gave her. Who was he to say she was a non-Card matter? She was the Queen!

Her gait hitched as she realized what just went through her head. No, she _was _the Queen. She left this life behind for Bridgette. And that was the only reason she was back. As she continued to walk she heard quick footsteps behind her and someone calling her name. No one referred to her as Blair except the Faces but this voice was unfamiliar to her. As she turned she was met with the sight of the redheaded King of Diamonds jogging down the hallway to catch up to her. His cheeks were flushed from the short distance but he obviously was not tired. His body lean and muscular like a swimmer. He was not as bulky as Johnny or her brother but he was in very good shape. His biceps bulged at the hem of his t-shirt and the thick veins pumped blood through him. He was also wearing Jordan basketball shorts and Nike running shoes as if he had just come from the gym.

"Tala, right?" A tiny sting remained in her chest from the thought of the replaced King of Diamonds but she knew she should not harbor any resentment towards this man.

A small smile reached the Russian's thin pale lips, "I know we didn't get off to the best start bu-"

He was cut off before he could finish, "That's my fault. I want to apologize for my actions. My attitude was completely uncalled for and very embarrassing in hindsight." Her hard azure eyes softened as she gave him an apologetic smile.

He was taken aback by her change in attitude from this morning in the Full Deck meeting. From what he had heard of the Queen of Hearts she was ruthless and unyielding. But this was not who he was expecting. "I appreciate that. I just wanted you to know that even though we aren't familiar with each other yet we are still family and I will do everything in my power to help right this situation." His ruby eyebrows knitted together in an empathetic look.

"That is kind of you Tala, at lease now I am comforted that the title of King of Diamonds went to a good man." She again smiled and placed her hand on his bicep in reassurance.

As his pale cheeks began to flush he tried to discreetly hide it by scratching his neck in embarrassment and laughed.

"So how long have you and Sloan been seeing each other?" Blair's kind eyes turned mischievous and she inwardly laughed at the King's reaction.

Embarrassment forgotten, Tala froze and his cerulean eyes gave her darker ones a questioning look.

"I may have been absent for five years but I still know this House and its occupants better than they know themselves." Sloan had not told her about this love interest. Hell she hadn't even of told her there were two new Faces. But it had only taken seconds for her to notice the electricity between her younger cousin and this man.

"Uh, well it will be one year next month." He was still confused how she knew. He knew Sloan hadn't told Blair about them. She was not public about their relationship. But besides that Blair had no idea Tala and Kai were even in the gang let alone Kings.

The blonde only laughed at his bewilderment. She really did love messing with people, "It is only right that a last Cooper should find her match in the King of Diamonds."

He did not know what she meant by that but when she linked her arm through his he let her lead him down the hall once again, "Come on Red let me pour you a drink. You Russians like your vodka right?"


	5. Playing Your Cards Close to the Chest

Chapter Five – Playing Your Cards Close to the Chest

She was just staring at herself in the mirror sitting at the vanity. She was supposed to be getting ready for the ball but she couldn't bring herself to finish her make-up let alone start on her hair. She still sat in her jeans and emerald button down from earlier, too unmotivated to find something to wear. And sadly the effects from the vodka she had drunken with Tala had faded long ago.

She liked the redhead. He was an asshole but in the funny way. She loved that kind of humor, her being one of the most sarcastic people in the House. The conversation bounced between the two as they drank and laughed. He was definitely Sloan's type and she was glad. A goody-two-shoes could never keep up with her edgy cousin. And it helped he was gorgeous. If he could keep her interest for a year he had to have been doing something right.

Again her bright azure eyes focused on the ends of her honey locks in the reflection. They reached to past her breasts in natural, thick waves. Her hair was stunning but it was such a hassle.

The room she was occupying at the moment was known as the Original Suite. Which was just a fancy name for the guest room the parents used when they came to visit. She was thankful she was granted this room on the Faces' level compared to the common Cards quarters on the lower levels. Apparently they had given away her rightful room after her "death".

"You're even hotter than I remember."

Before she even looked to the doorway she new who would be standing there, "You're not so bad yourself McGregor."

These five long years had been good to Johnny. He had developed from a carefree, aloof 20-year-old boy into a matured, distinguished 25-year-old man. His once wild, long crimson hair was now styled into a sleek faux hawk on top of his head. His scruffy five o'clock shadow had grown into a thick, ruggedly handsome beard which only added to his air of maturity. His body, too, was thicker than she remembered and solid with muscle. He was the essence of GQ handsome in his fitted black Calvin Klein suit vest, pants and tie. The fact that his white sleeves were rolled to his elbows and there was no sign of a suit jacket fit Johnny to a T.

The dynamic between the two had always been confusing during Blair's time in the House. She always thought that if she hadn't of ended up with Hiro, Johnny could have stolen her heart just as easily. But she was glad it didn't end up like that. He was as close to her as Aaron or Sloan. They really were family. Although, she could share things with Johnny she couldn't with anyone else. And when he was the one who found her that horrible night five years ago she was thankful. He knew what to say to her. He knew how to hold her. And he would always have that place in her heart. She had missed him.

"I mean I know this ball is in your honor but I still think its black tie." His dark eyebrow lifted in suggestion at her lack of "ball" attire.

She just rolled her eyes at him and got up from her sitting position on the vanity's ottoman and headed for the bed, "Am I the only one who thinks this is all so weird?" she breathed as she flopped down on the bed, her legs dangling off the side.

"Blair you're back from the dead, how did you think it was going to feel?" Johnny too joined her in her position. They often found themselves laying like this when they were having a heart to heart.

There was a long pause as both of them just stared up at the ceiling above the mattress, "We're going to get her back." He grabbed her hand between them and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know Johnny," she squeezed back. Still holding onto his large rough hand she continued, "Tell me about these new Kings."

Johnny softly laughed, "How did I know that was coming? McCall brought them in. They went to college together in Russia and majored in business there. She never disclosed any information about Kai knowing she may induct him someday. She didn't want Christianson trying to gathering intel on him until she was 100% sure he was ready for all this. Tala was kind of just a bonus afterwards. They both grew up in this place called the Abby and I guess they've been trained similarly to us since they could walk. But a lot less family friendly, it messed them up pretty bad. They never knew about the Cards until after you and Hiro…" He trailed off not really knowing what to say. Blair just gave his hand another squeezing signaling him it was ok to continue. "We were in a state of panic afterwards and it looked like there was no hope. Then, poof, out of nowhere McCall shows up with this brother of hers. Aaron didn't even know about him, which, you know as well as I do, is saying something. We put him through the tests and he came out with record-breaking scores. Then when she said she had another Ace told her if he was even half of what Kai was he was in. They both are pretty impressive."

"They would have to be for Christianson to name them as Faces." Blair again couldn't hide the malice for the betrayal she felt.

"Aaron was the one to bring the idea to Ace." Johnny's voice was soft and calm, know this detail would hurt Blair even more.

Blair's eyes widen slightly but she didn't move them from the ceiling.

"They were the best Cards any of us had seen since, well, Hiro. I know it seems like a lot has changed but its really not as bad as it seems. I know you would like them if you got to know them." She knew Johnny was right since she had already taken a liking to the new King of Diamonds. But Kai just rubbed her the wrong way.

Again she questioned, "But how could Christianson think a non-Original let alone someone from a different bloodline could take over as Ace?" That was the biggest thing she couldn't get over.

"Blair you know as well as any of us that someone had to take the title eventually, Aaron gave it up years ago and well, you-"

She cut him off knowing the words were hard to say for him, "Yeah yeah I know I died. What about you? What about Sloan? Someone with Original blood!"

Johnny snorted, "You're joking right?" He may have had a new air of maturity but Blair knew that idea was farfetched. Both the Scot and her cousin were content in their titles and didn't have the determination or drive to be Ace, let alone even want it.

"It's all going to be fine." Johnny said as he went to stand. As he walked to the door Blair propped herself up on her elbows. "You'll always be our Queen." He turned over his shoulder and smirked at her. Something she hadn't seen in five years.

Although it warmed her heart she gave him her flattest look.

"Hey, tattoos never fade your majesty." He was referring to the markings on the back of her right hip. All the Faces had them, even the Originals. It signified that your title would always stand with the Cards and always be apart of you.

Before he was out of earshot Blair yelled, "Tell Sloan and McCall I need their help!"

* * *

She was still in her laying position when her cousin and sister-in-law entered the room. As she suspected, they were both already fully clad in their ball attire. Sloan was dressed in a black Rami Kadi dress. It had a deep v down the chest and wide straps over her shoulders. The top had an elegant overlay of lace that flowed from the waist to the ground showing her exposed legs, as the bottom was only made up of black opaque shorts. She stood tall with black Jimmy Choo, Mary Jane wedges on her feet. Her long, chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail and hung straight down her back. Her jade green eyes popped with the accent of grays surrounding her lids along with the fire truck red lipstick on her lips.

McCall looked just as chic in her blush Marc Jacobs gown. With a high neckline, cap sleeves and a scallop detailing all the way down to the floor it was a very trendy look for that season. However, Blair's eye was immediately drawn to the Swarovski jewel incrusted belt on the petite girl's natural waist, making her appear even skinnier than she was. The left side of her hair was braided back and clipped out of her face as the rest of her short sapphire hair was loosely curled, just grazing her shoulders.

After they scolded her for wasting so much time it was a whirlwind of hairspray and powder. Blair did like getting glammed up for a special occasion but she liked being pampered more. And these two girls were the best for the job. The three always got ready in the same room whenever The House had a fancy function so this felt like old times for the blonde. But she was not immune to the sense that they were walking on eggshells around her. Even Johnny had been. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to tip toe around her in this fragile state. She hated that. She was happy she was around her family again. But she wanted to feel like everything was going to be ok. She wanted to be happy and laugh. If she dwelled on how her life was, yet again, falling apart she wouldn't be able to survive.

The time seemed to fly by as she was finally ready for her big re-début.

* * *

The large crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling brightly lighted the ballroom. Multiple smaller chandeliers were also scattered around giving the room a romantic yellow hue. What seemed to be sixty circular tables were set with the most luxurious silk cloths and stark white fine china place settings. Each chair was angled to face the predominant grand staircase coming down the middle of the north wall. A long banquet table was placed at the bottom of the staircase where the Faces seats were reserved.

The room was abuzz with chatter as soft classical music played in the background. All the Faces were already present in their chairs except Blair and Christianson. The Ace stood on a step just a few up from the bottom with a champagne glass. He was smartly dressed in a black Armani three-piece suit, white shirt and black tie. His short chocolate hair was styled back, as the gray was more noticeable seeping in by his ears.

He tinked his wedding ring against his flute to gather everyone's attention. The room quickly fell silent.

"Five years have passed since we lost two of our Faces. But tonight, one returns to us and we rejoice." As the Ace paused he turned and lifted his arm to present his niece, "The Queen of Hearts!"

Applause erupted as two Cards in tuxes opened the two large oak doors at the top of the prominent staircase. Out from the darkness emerged an ethereal creature laced in red. The David Jones evening gown fit her body like a glove. The strapless bodice fit perfectly until her natural waist where it flowed down in perfect drapery. The sheer lace overlay was placed over her supple chest and into a simulated one-shoulder cap sleeve. Thousands of rubies decorated the sleeve and bodice and faded down towards the hem of the skirt. The honey locks were tied in a large loose side fishtail braid that looked so effortlessly beautiful. Her make-up was done in a smoky eye with shades of brown and gold making her azure eyes appear to be almost Columbia blue. Her eyeliner was done in a discreet cat eye and her eyelashes fanned out in a dramatic look. Although she was wearing five-inch tall Chanel stilettos no one could have guess as she floated down the stairs on a cloud of ease.

* * *

The cocktail hour was almost over as Blair was growing tired of mingling with Cards she didn't know or care to remember. She was about to return to her seat when she caught a glimpse of familiar chocolate orbs.

She hadn't thought about seeing him. Or how seeing her would affect him. She hoped that her return hadn't given him hope that Hiro was still alive too.

As she made her way across the room to the stone frozen cobalt haired boy her heart broke all over again. His hair had grown longer now and was tied back at the nape of his neck like his brother use to do. As she grew closer she could see the pain in his warm chocolate eyes as water brimmed at the edges.

She felt another stab at her chest.

Without any greeting she embraced him in a tight hug, "Tyson." She whispered into his hair and his grip tightened around her waist.

"Blair, what's going on?" His voice was husky as her tried to control his emotions.

"It's a very long story that the Ace will tell when he is ready."

As he pulled back from her he lowly asked, "Is he…?" but he couldn't bring himself to say what he had been hoping since her face was revealed at the Full Deck meeting. Her stomach flipped as she was forced to shake her head no. It was like he had died all over again.

Now it was her voice that became shaky, "I'm sorry for the pain this has put you through."

A sad smile graced the lips of the younger Kinomiya, "At least you are here."

She couldn't help it as the next words slipped from her coral lips, "God you look just like him." As she stroked his tanned cheek.

"I still miss him Blair." He dropped his head as if they load was too heavy to bare this time around.

She hugged him again and soothingly rubbed his back, "I know Tyson so do I. Everyday."

* * *

The youngest Cooper was standing at the end of the bar accompanied by her boyfriend and the soon-to-be Ace. The red head was dressed in a navy pinstriped Cole Haan suit with a powder blue shirt and a Kelly green bowtie underneath. His companion was a wearing a gray Micheal Kors suit with a white button down and navy tie. Both of them looked as if they should have come straight from a photo shoot instead of their rooms. They each surveyed the room awaiting the time dinner would start.

Tala took a sip from his tumbler full of whiskey when he noticed the strange scene of the Queen and the blue haired diamond, "What the hell is going on with Blair and Tyson?"

Emerald and auburn both searched the room until they landed on the blonde and the Card in a emotional embrace. Sloan immediately felt the guilt, "Oh my god I didn't even think about that…" but her voice trailed off in a low hush.

But of course it did not go unnoticed by the King of Spades, "Think about what?"

The tall brunette quickly shook off the question, "Its nothing. Forget it."

Kai and Tala didn't know about Hiro and Blair's relationship, hell she assumed they wouldn't even make the connection that Tyson and Hiro were related. Just as the Faces did not discuss Blair, the same went with Hiro. No one besides the Faces knew about them or their relationship, except Tyson. Relationships in the House were hard to establish and even harder to maintain. And it was an unspoken rule that any Face Card in a relationship had to keep it hush-hush until there was a proper engagement. None of the rest of the Cards were to know about it until the wedding was being planned. And to this day none of them did, including Tala and Kai.

Tala stepped closer to the woman, "Sloan what is going on?"

Before she even got a chance to sidestep yet another inquiry Kai too asked, "Why does it feel like you're hiding something from us?"

Sloan sighed and turned to face both the King, staring them dead in the eyes. He emerald orbs darkened slightly with her serious tone of voice, "They are not my secrets to share. If you want to know you have to take it up with her majesty." She was so definite that neither man tried to stop her as she walked off towards the other end of the bar and ordered a drink.

* * *

As dinner was announced to be served Blair realized her reserved seat was between her uncle and Kai. Not the ideal position. She was hoping for any other spot so she could at least carry on an entertaining conversation. With a sigh she decided she would make the most of the situation at hand and cross-examine the blunette's character. Without even moving her eyes away from her meal Blair lightly asked, "So Kai which one of your Spades have you got your eye on?"

He tilted his head slightly towards her frame, "Excuse me?"

"Mariah? Or did Rei finally gather the courage to ask her out? What about Miriam, she's cuter than I remember." Still her voice sounded uninterested.

"I won't even dignify that with an answer." He turned back away from her a lifted his goblet to take a drink.

"Oh so the Oliver's in the world are more your type, my mistake." Her tone was snippy as she knew she would strike a cord with that statement.

The little water that was in his mouth was then choked on by the abruptness of the blonde's statement. Kai politely dabbed at his mouth with his napkin then turned a fiery glare at the occupant to his left, "Sorry to disappoint you but I _am_ heterosexual."

"You just take such good care of your hair and skin…oops." She knew full well he wasn't gay. By the look he had given her in the shooting range earlier that afternoon told her that much. But she couldn't resist the appeal of making this earnest man squirm. She liked to play mind games, and she was always looking for a good challenge.

The King leaned forward and into the Queen's ear, huskily whispered "If you like I could prove it to you," and she had met a worth adversary.

She returned his cocky smirk with her own as a dangerous glint shone in her Carolina eyes. "Are you going to ask the guest of honor to a dance _Sire?_" The way she said it made it sound more like an insult than a respectable address. But Kai couldn't help the slight chill that went down his spine.

* * *

The symphony picked up its tempo to play a beautiful piece as couples began a circle to start the waltz. Kai led Blair to an open spot and bowed to her in greeting. In return she curtsied with her head down. He placed his large hand in the middle of her back as she placed hers on his shoulder. They spiraled in circles, rotating with the rest of the crowd, and stopping occasionally to twirl and dip.

"So when will you become Ace?" She inwardly smacked herself, as again she couldn't resist the opportunity to pry into matters that were out of her control.

"It really bothers you that much then?" He could see right through her.

Bold azure searched the chiseled face of her partner, "You may have proven yourself to my family but a fresh pair of eyes never hurt anyone."

The slate haired man only rolled his eyes at her thought process, "You and I both know that no matter what I do you will always harbor a vendetta against me." He turned his face back to the crowd to try and escape her intense stare.

The familiar dangerous glint returned to the orbs as she narrowed them at him. She knew he was breaking, "I could always just reinstate myself and take the title back." Her voice was dark and sinister.

Crimson flashed as they collided with Picton as his cheek twitched in threat. Getting the exact reaction she had hoped for, the wicked look disappeared her soft face and was replaced with a smug smirk, "But I am not really set on another tattoo."

Of course she was only having fun. Sadistic to some, entertaining to her. She would never consider actually taking the title of Ace. It had once been a far off dream that never seemed to be gaining closer but now it was just a fond memory. If anything she was somewhat relieved Christianson had found a worth candidate to take the roll, although she would never admit it. She never would have thought having an outsider as Ace would be adequate but as she said before the Cards was no longer her concern.

She couldn't help but laugh at the flustered King spinning her around the floor. Throughout her attack on his psyche he never missed a step. "I don't know what all the fuss is about you Kai. You really are too easy."

The song was quickly coming to a close and Kai twirled her one last time, "Don't be fooled your majesty," his cool demeanor back in its place on his emotionless face. "I'm a lot harder than you think." He bowed to her and then was gone.

She hated when she didn't get the last word. But the sweltering spark in his auburn lenses gave her a minor triumph.

Although the party was not yet over Blair had had enough. Still situated on the dance floor the blonde quickly sought out her younger counterpart. Finding her easily, as she was already accompanied by the other Face Blair was seeking out.

Making a beeline for Sloan and Johnny, the slender blonde reached them in long strides, "Change out of your nines and meet in the cellar in ten."


End file.
